


F.I.N.E

by Gruul



Series: Poetry (Original) [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: I'm fucking fine? I'm not fucking crazy?
Series: Poetry (Original) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/243712
Kudos: 2





	F.I.N.E

  
I'm the one of those insecurities that people don't care about.   
All the emotions are embraced.  
Padded down in a cell  
My pulse speeds up, does this mean in alive?  
I guess I am tonight,   
My eyes blurred   
Tears caress the skin,   
People stare and laugh   
Points and says your the crazy guy.   
Stop calling me crazy   
I'm not fucking crazy   
I'm just Neurotic, emotional, a beautiful disaster.   
I'm fine.   
No problems here,   
I'm fine,   
I'm embracing it all.   
The disasters of my life  
I'm fine   
Don't you see?   
Crazy they agree   
Stop calling me crazy   
I'm not fucking crazy   
I'm sending a message   
That I'm fine   
I'm beautifully broken with a written past   
Can we put this all behind us?   
And pretend that I'm not crazy?   
I'm not fucking crazy 


End file.
